


"Christmas with the Winchesters"

by BerylSpring



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Happy Winchesters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 12:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9071764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerylSpring/pseuds/BerylSpring
Summary: It had been a long time since Sam and Dean celebrated the holidays like this...and it was well deserved!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just some light Christmas fluff for you all! I know it's a day late, but I'm still on Christmas break, so it works. This is my Christmas gift to all my readers and the Winchesters! Enjoy!

                Snow was falling softly in big, fat flakes and landing delicately, layer by layer, upon the already blanketed field.  The air was crisp and grey, the light from the rising sun just barley illuminating the sky beneath the cloud cover.  The barn door, which was left ajar, swung back and forth with the breeze until the snow was deep enough to act as a door jamb.  From a distance you might look down on this peaceful scene and imagine white-tailed deer frolicking in the snow, or perhaps even children building snowmen and making snow angels, laughing and delighting in the joys of the season.  However, if you zoomed in, the scene became less idyllic and more nightmarish.

                A wailing sound filled the barn and the barn door splintered in half as Sam Winchester flew through it and landed in the freezing ground cover.  He caught his breath and pushed himself upright, weaving out of the way as a decapitated head zipped by him leaving a trail of gushing red across the frozen white canvas outside.  He ran back into the barn, the sound of bodies being dropped, thrown, and bumped around against the wooden structure emanating from the entrance.  When the clamor finally died down the Winchester brothers walked out into the brisk winter air and across the field leaving a trail of footprints and blood drips from the machetes they held down at their sides.  When they reached the road, they both looked cautiously in either direction to make sure no one was watching as they wiped their weapons clean and tossed them into the weapons cache in the trunk of Dean’s beloved car. 

                With a container of gas in hand, the Winchesters marched back through the glistening white snow, and splashed the gasoline around the base of the barn.  Sam set a book of matches on fire and tossed it onto the liquid that was pooled around the building, setting the structure on fire along with the fifteen or so headless, vampire bodies that lay inside.  By the time they reached the Impala, the blaze was completely enveloping the big red barn and the once picturesque winter scene was now one of death and carnage.  Baby’s doors creaked and shut with a metallic clang. 

                Dean looked over at his brother with a grin, “Merry Christmas, Sammy.”

                Sam looked at Dean with agitation, “Yeah, Merry Christmas.”

                Dean smiled a shit-eating grin and put Baby into drive, tires sliding on the icy road before making purchase on the pavement below, and they drove off down the road back towards Lebanon.  They drove all day, but it was a 22 hour drive from Ellensburg, Washington, where they tracked the nest of vampires, back home to the bunker.  By the time they hit Laramie, Wyoming it was clear they had to stop and rest.  Dean had driven Sam crazy with his 80’s metal mix tapes cranked up to eleven, and Sam was driving Dean crazy with his whining about stopping and getting some sleep.  It was almost 1:00 AM when the Impala rumbled into the parking lot of the Ranger Motel.  The clerk at the counter looked half asleep while he checked them in, and when they finally settled into room 7, they each flopped face down on their respective queen beds and passed out.

                Morning came fast, but the Winchesters were used to running on very little sleep.  Hunters never really got a full eight hours when they were on the road.  Sam woke up first, went for a run, and returned all before Dean blinked open his eyes.  He slammed the door when he came in to make sure his brother got up. 

                “Dean!  You ready to get on the road?”

                Dean rolled over and squinted his eyes at the sunlight streaming in from the window.  “Not until you shower first.  You’re not getting in the car smelling like that!”

                “Very funny,” Sam retorted.

                Dean shook his head, “No, it’s not funny at all.  You stink!  That can’t be healthy.”

                Sam just rolled his eyes and headed into the bathroom to shower.

                After they both were showered and dressed, Dean insisted on getting breakfast before getting on the road, so they found a little place called the Prairie Rose Diner on the way out of town and filled up on eggs, toast, bacon and sausage before heading out. 

                “Finally,” Sam said as they hit their stride, “Piper’s going to be wondering what took us so long.”

                Dean responded, “Did you text her and tell her we’d be home around two o’clock?”

                “Yeah, she said to text when we were about an hour out so she can make us something to eat when we get there.”

                “Oh I hope it’s pie,” Dean announced, closing his eyes and envisioning it for a moment before placing his eyes back on the road. 

                “You know she’s gonna make you pie.  She always makes you pie.”

                Dean grinned, “That’s why I keep her around.”

                A few years ago, Sam and Dean were working a case and came upon Piper Montgomery and her family.  They had been the victims of a Djinn, but the Winchesters had saved her just before she wasted away into nothing.  Unfortunately, they were too late to save the rest of them, and since she had no place to go and wasn’t able to support herself on her own, they decided to take her in until she could get on her feet again.  It was never supposed to be a permanent arrangement, but she had proven to be useful to the brothers, helping them with the major upkeep required at the bunker, and the longer she stayed, the more they grew to enjoy each other’s company.  After awhile, none of them even had a thought about her leaving.  She had become their family.

                “Did you get her something for Christmas?” Dean asked.

                “Yeah, of course,” Sam responded, “Did you?”

                “Got it a while ago,” he answered, “I saw it when we were out on that hunt in Tulsa, at that antique shop with that weird guy, remember him?”

                “Yeah, yeah, the one that laughed maniacally after every sentence?”

                “Yup, that’s the one!”

                Sam’s curiosity was piqued, “So what did you get her?”

                “Wouldn’t you like to know?” He said with a smirk and kept right on driving.

 

*****

 

                Dean cut the engine after pulling up to the main entrance of the Men of Letters bunker.  The doors squeaked open as the two brothers climbed out of the car simultaneously and took a nice long stretch.  It must have snowed the night before, because there was a light, slightly frozen layer covering the ground beneath their feet.  The crisp air felt good in their lungs after the stale air inside the car. In step with each other again, they grabbed their bags out of the backseat and headed for the door.  Dean would pull Baby in the garage later in case it snowed again, but he just wanted to get inside now. 

                “Home sweet bunker,” he said with a sigh of relief and opened the big metal door at the entrance.

                As they walked through the little vestibule and onto the balcony overlooking the war room, the notes of “Jingle Bell Rock” hit their ears.  Dean, who had followed Sam in, almost ran right into his brother when he stopped abruptly.  Before he could get a word out to complain, his eyes hit the sight before him.  Christmas garland was wound around the upper railing and trailed down the banister along the stairs.  There were long strands of twinkle lights hanging from the upper rafters , what looked like a hundred of them, illuminating the vast space below.  Laughter and conversation bounced off the tile walls from inside the library, and as they made their way down the stairs they could see a gigantic tree through the library threshold, at the very back of the library; all glittering red and gold and silver with more twinkle lights wrapped around it and a bright star illuminating the tippy-top.

                “Your home!” Piper said with a smile, shifting their attention to the bottom of the stairs and away from the Christmas wonderland set before them.

                “What is all this?” Sam asked as he made his way to the last step and gave her a big bear hug.

                “When was the last time you guys had a real Christmas?” she asked.

                Dean answered, a couple steps up, “Um…never?”

                “Well that’s a damn shame, Dean Winchester,” Piper replied, “so, I thought it was about time!”

                “You’re amazing, you know that right?” Sam said bewildered.  He tried to continue past Piper so Dean could get down the stairs, but she wouldn’t let him pass, stopping him with a gentle hand on his chest.

                “Sorry, gotta pay the toll,” She smirked and looked up.

                Both Sam and Dean followed her gaze to the mistletoe that hung above the last tread of the iron staircase.  Sam chuckled, and looked back at Piper who was waiting with her eyes closed and lips puckered and waiting.  He obliged her request with a quick tap of his lips.

                “Merry Christmas, Sam,” she said with a smile, and let him pass.

                Dean followed his brother down and paused to place a chaste kiss on Piper’s lips, lingering a bit longer than his brother just to outdo him.

                “Merry Christmas, Dean.”

                “You’re awesome!” he exclaimed and dropped his bag next to Sam’s before heading towards the library. 

                The laughter and conversation continued, and when the boys walked up into the library, they were greeted with the cheerful faces of Jody, Claire, and Alex, getting warm hugs all around.  Castiel was next in line and wrapped his arms around Dean with a very exuberant “Merry Christmas!”

                Dean rolled his eyes and shook his head.  “Yeah, okay buddy. You too,” he said, with a manly and uncomfortable pat on the back, trying to shake him loose. 

                Sam dodged the Cas hug by preemptively tapping him firmly on the shoulder with a smile and a nod.

                The library was just as decked out as the war room.  More garland snaked around the edges of each book nook, and two of the three center tables were pushed together to make one large one.  A Christmas green table cloth covered the expanse with a long red and green tartan runner down the center, on top of which was a narrow wooden plank topped with real pine sprigs and cones.  In between the foliage were clear, footed cake stands holding white pillar candles and more garland with twinkle lights as well as smaller glass apothecary jars and cloches filled with red and gold Christmas balls.  Little white tea lights and frosted mason jars lit from the inside were interspersed amongst the rest, creating a warm glow. The table was set with silver and gold rimmed, white china plates on alternating silver and gold chargers.  The napkins were cloth, threaded through wooden napkin rings adorned with little faux holly leaves and berries.  Christmas tunes were echoing through the large space, making it feel lively and instilling everyone with the holiday spirit.

                Sam and Dean couldn’t help but stare at it in wonder. 

                They spent the next hour with their friends, catching up and laughing at all the funny stories they had accrued over the past year.  Piper brought out a tray filled with champagne flutes and Dean opened the bottle with a loud POP of the cork, foam spilling down the side.  Each of them took a glass and toasted to each other. 

                “To family,” Dean said.

                “Cheers!” they all echoed.

                Sam looked over at Piper, she seemed distracted or worried, so he walked over to her and pulled her aside.

                “You alright?  What’s going on?”

                She smiled at him, “I’m fine, I was just hoping to have one more surprise before dinner, but I think everyone’s getting hungry so…”

                The sound of the heavy metal door grated through the cheery Christmas carols causing everyone to stop abruptly and turn their gaze towards the balcony in the war room.  The conversation ceased, and everyone was suddenly on edge not knowing who it could be.  Everyone they knew was here already.  Sam and Dean each placed a hand on the guns that were still tucked into their waistbands, ready.  Footsteps sounded on the concrete flooring in the vestibule and spilled out into the room below.  The boys tightened their grip on their pistols just before Mary walked through the door.

                “Mom?” Dean said in surprise.

                She smiled tentatively, “I’m sorry I’m late.  Wasn’t sure if I could make it.”

                Sam and Dean both relaxed and walked out into the war room to meet her.

                “What are you doing here?” Sam asked, “We haven’t heard from you in weeks!”

                “Your friend Piper called me, asked me to come. I hope it’s okay?”

                Dean smiled and glanced over at Piper with a wink before meeting his mother at the bottom of the stairs, “Of course it’s okay.  I’m glad you’re here. Merry Christmas, Mom.”

                Mary hugged each of her boys, and Sam went about introducing her to Clair and Alex, who had yet to meet her. 

                Dean hung back and walked over to put his arm around Piper’s shoulders, “Thank you.”

                She smiled back at him, “You’re welcome!”

                A quick hug and he was off to join the rest of them back in the library.

                Piper couldn’t help but grin at the scene in front of her.  The boys were so happy.  It was so much better than the gloom and doom that usually followed them around.  These were the moments she truly cherished with them.  She only wished they could be this happy all the time, but she knew that wasn’t realistic.  Not with the job they do.  She would take this though, this one exuberant moment in the Winchester’s life.  It was the best Christmas gift she could get.  While everyone was talking, she motioned to Claire and Alex to come help her with the food.  She had quite a bit to bring out to the library, and she could use the extra hands.

                When they all came back carrying in the platters of food, Sam and Dean’s eyes widened and they descended upon the table Piper had set up as a buffet with glee.  She slapped Dean’s hand away just before he tore a piece of the roast beef she set down in the center. “Don’t you dare!  Wait until everything’s out and I’m ready to serve.” 

                While she was distracted, Sam pilfered a roasted potato from the edge of the platter.  “Hey!  She yelled, and he smiled as he chewed in delight.  When she turned back to Dean he too was chewing on a potato with a snarky smile on his face.  “Vultures, the two of you!  Go grab your plates and be civilized please!  Everyone, c’mon, before the food gets cold!”

                Everyone filled up their plates with the roast beef, potatoes, green bean casserole, maple glazed carrots, and the homemade dinner rolls Piper had made from scratch.  She turned the volume down on the music so it would just be background noise, and then made up her own plate before joining them at the table. The conversation was lively, and everyone complimented Piper on the amazing dinner.  Dean went in for seconds, even after Piper warned him to take it easy because they still had desert.  He finished two plates by the time everyone else finished their one, and Sam laughed at him when he reeled back in his chair with a groan, full to the brim.

                “Here let me help you clean this up,” Mary offered, and Piper accepted gladly. 

                They took all the dishes back to the kitchen and set them to soak in the large industrial sink.  “I’ll wash them later,” Piper said, “Mary?”

                “Yeah?” she responded.

                “Thank you for coming.  I know it means a lot to the boys.  I get that you need to find yourself and that things are overwhelming right now, but I know how happy it makes them to have you back.”

                Mary just smiled and nodded, unsure of what else to say.

                Piper plastered a smile on her face a mile wide to ease the little bit of tension in the room, “Well, let’s get back in there before the natives get restless, shall we?”

                After the table was all cleared, Piper announced that it was time for gifts.  Everybody moved towards the gigantic evergreen at the back of the room and pulled up chairs to sit.  Both Sam and Dean shifted uncomfortable.  They had bought gifts for Piper but not for each other, or anyone else there for that matter, and Piper’s gifts were stashed away in their rooms.  There were a lot of presents under the tree though, who were they all for?  They should have known that Piper took care of everything for them.  It was what she did.  The fact that the Winchesters ever functioned without her was a mystery.

                She began handing out presents one by one to each of their guests, a new leather jacket for Jodi since she tore hers up in a fight with of all things, a regular human suspect; a lore book for Claire, which she was psyched about even though Dean made a face about it; and for Alex a book about colleges in the United States, since she did so well on her SAT the month before.  Cas got a new trench coat and a funky Christmas tie to “shake things up”.  While they were opening their gifts, Piper walked up behind Sam and Dean and handed them a wrapped present for Mary. 

                “You give it to her,” she said with a wink, and stepped back to the middle of the group to start straightening out the torn paper and ribbons that had been strewn on the floor.

                Dean reluctantly stepped towards his mother, “Mom, here…this is…this is for you.”

                Mary took it from him tentatively, and smiled slightly, “Thank you, Dean…Sam.”

                “Well, open it,” Sam urged, wanting to know what Piper had gotten for her.

                Mary slowly opened the wrap and pulled the top off of the small, white cardboard box that was underneath.  She dug through the pile of tissue paper to reveal a small metallic frame, in which was a picture of her and John with 4-year-old Dean and newborn Sam.  Dean had shown it to Piper one night while they were sitting around the bunker and he was feeling reminiscent, and she remembered where he stashed it, so she had a copy made to remind Mary that they were still her family.  A small tear formed at the corner of her eye, but she quickly wiped it away and thanked her boys again with a long embrace.

                “And these are for you two,” Piper announced as she handed both Sam and Dean a gold and silver wrapped box with a pretty gold ribbon bow, “Merry Christmas guys.”

                “Really?” Dean asked, a smile lighting up his face.

                “Of course dumbass,” Piper chuckled, “You think I’d get a gift for everyone but the two of you?”

                Dean tore the paper off like he was a child unwrapping his first gift from Santa.  Underneath was a small box, and when he opened that there was what looked like a credit card sitting on top of folded tissue paper.  “What is this?” he asked, confused.

                “It’s a gas card for Baby.  A year’s worth of free gas.  I thought it would come in handy.”

                Dean’s face turned disbelieving, “Are you kidding me?  How?”

                “Don’t thank me too much, I entered a contest and happened to win, but I figured you could use it more than me,” she responded.

                “Thank you,” he said with a quick hug.

                “That’s not all, unwrap the tissue.  Your real gift is under there.”

                Dean looked at her fondly for a moment and then unfolded the white tissue paper to reveal another card.  This time it didn’t look like a credit card, it just had the words “Welcome to the Pie of the Month Club!” written on it.  “What is this?” he said a glint in his eye.

                Piper laughed, “You’ll get a new pie shipped here every month for you to try!  It’s kinda a gift for me too.  I can’t keep up with all the pie you require.”

                Dean’s elation suddenly turned to a frown, “But I love your pie!  It’s the best pie I’ve ever eaten!”

                “It doesn’t mean I won’t make them anymore, just I won’t have to make them all the time now,” she reasoned.

                A closed-mouth smile returned to his face, and he nodded his head in approval.

                “Sam, open yours,” Piper said as she turned to him in anticipation.

                He smiled and nimbly peeled the wrapping paper off in one swoop.  In the box was a much more practical gift, something he always complained about not having, but never really bothering to buy for himself; an external hard drive for his laptop. “I’ve needed one of these for ever,” he said, “thanks Piper!” Sam wrapped her up in a big bear hug.  “Hold on a second,” he said, “we have gifts for you too.”

He tapped his brother with the back of his hand and Dean gave him a nod before they both turned around to go get them from their rooms. 

Piper stopped them, a hand twined around an elbow each.  “It can wait,” she said, “it’s time for desert!”

                “But…” Sam said, but he was interrupted by Piper’s announcement to the group that dessert and coffee were on its way.

                Everyone gathered back around the table while she headed back to the kitchen to grab a tray filled with all kinds of goodies.  Dean’s eyes lit up when she returned and started to place each individual dessert along the table. 

                “Okay, so we have a Yule log ice cream cake, some peppermint sugar cookies, and we have a choice of cherry, cran-raspberry, or chocolate eggnog swirl pie.”  Piper announced.

                “Yes, yes, and yes,” Dean announced cutting himself a slice of each while everyone else laughed.

                Piper smiled as she poured everyone a cup of coffee and brought the sugar and cream to the table.  She cut herself a slice of the cherry pie and took her seat next to Sam and Dean.  The conversation was lively during dessert and well into the evening.  It was nice to see all of the people that were important to Piper and the Winchesters having a real Christmas together.  It was a heartwarming family scene right up until the party wound down.   

                Mary was the first to leave.  She hugged her boys and told them she would see them soon, although Dean doubted that and it was written all over his face.  Even Sam seemed a little sad to see her go.  Having her there for Christmas only emphasized how messed up their situation was.  Luckily, their extended family was there to help them through it all, especially Piper.  Soon after, Jody and the two girls hugged Sam, Dean, Cas, and Piper goodbye before hitting the road back to Sioux Falls.

                “Cas, you stayin’?” Dean asked as they all helped Piper clean up.

                “No.  I should get back to hunting Lucifer,” he announced.

                Piper gave his arm a gentle squeeze, “Cas it’s Christmas!  Forget about Lucifer for one day.  Stay.  I’ll make up a room for you!”

                “You’re very kind, Piper, but I should go.  Thank you for this,” he responded, pointing to the Christmas tie she had given him.  He was wearing it proudly.  Then Cas smiled and disappeared with a flutter of wind.

                “Well that’ll look good when he comes up against Lucifer,” Dean smirked, “Nothing says I’m here to kill you like a Santa tie!”

                Piper smacked him playfully on the bicep, “Be nice, I gave him that tie!  I’ll wash, you dry.  Sam, can you pull all the linens up off the table and put ‘em in the laundry room for me?  I’ll get to them tomorrow.”

                “Yeah, of course,” he said, and headed off towards the library.

                Piper washed a dish and handed it to Dean.  “So, did you enjoy your Christmas?”

                Dean wiped the plate dry and set it down on the counter, “Are you kidding me?  It was the best Christmas ever!  Have I told you you’re awesome yet?”

                She chuckled, “Yeah, you have.  I’m glad you had a good time.  That’s what I was hoping for.  You deserve it…both of you.”

                As they were finishing up the dishes, Sam came back in with a snowman gift bag; a fluff of red and green Christmas tissue haphazardly spilling out of the top.  “Merry Christmas, Piper!” Sam said handing her the bag.        

                “Awe, Sam, thanks!” she said, wiping the water and suds from her hands onto a dish towel before taking the package from him.

                Dean sneered a little, feeling Sam was stealing his thunder a bit.  He hadn’t thought to go off and retrieve her present yet.

                Piper dug into the gift bag, pulling out a group of CDs.  “Best of the 90’s Boy Bands,” she read aloud, “Volumes 1, 2 and 3!”  She laughed heartily while Dean blanched in the background.  “Thanks, Sammy!  Had did you know my guilty pleasure?”

                “That night you got drunk at that karaoke bar and kept singing ‘Bye, Bye Bye’ over and over again kind of gave it away,” he retorted.   He gave her a warm hug and wished her a Merry Christmas again.

                “I’ll be right back,” Dean announced suddenly and took off towards his room.  He had wasn’t letting Sammy upstage him.  He walked down the Men of Letters corridors with purpose, but when he got to his room, he stopped short.  On the door was wreath made of beer cans.  He shook his head and chuckled.  Damn, Piper thought of everything!  Upon further inspection the cans weren’t empty like the wreath his dad had stolen that one year from the liquor store.  These cans were full!  He noticed a little folded piece of paper in one of the sprigs of evergreen.  Pulling it out, he opened the fold and read the message inside, “Just one more gift for you.  Enjoy!”  A smile lit up Dean’s chiseled features.  This girl was really something else!

                Back in the kitchen, Sam helped Piper finish up the dishes that Dean left behind, and they talked awhile before Piper’s curiosity got the better of her.  “Hey, where’s Dean?  Didn’t he say he’d be right back?”

                “Yeah,” Sam responded, suspicion needling through his face, “Where’d he go?”

                “I’ll go check on him,” Piper said, “You look tired, Sam.  It’s been a long day for you guys.  Why don’t you go get some rest?  I bet Dean just laid down for two seconds and zonked out.”

                “Are you sure?  I can come with you?” he asked.

                Piper smiled and kissed his cheek, “I’m sure.  Go…sleep.”

                “Okay.  This was the best Chrismas, Piper.” Sam said sincerely.

                “Good.  I’m happy to hear it!  Goodnight, Sam.”

                “Goodnight.”

                Sam went off to bed leaving Piper with her curiosity about what happened to Dean.  She tidied up a bit more and then turned off the lights in the kitchen before heading down the long hallways towards Dean’s room.  When she got there the door was open and his bedside light was on, but she didn’t see him.  “Dean?” she called into the empty room, stepping just inside the threshold to check the inside corners.

                “Behind you,” his rich, slightly graveled voice sounded.

                She turned to see him standing there, a small, flat rectangular black box in his hand.

                “I didn’t have time to wrap it,” he said apologetically.

                Piper cocked the side of her mouth up in a smirk, “That’s okay.  What did you get me?”

                Dean handed her the box, “Open it.”

                It was definitely a jewelry box, black and velvety, with a small gold hinge at the back.  Piper took a breath and lifted up the lid, her mouth dropping and eyes widening.  “Dean!  What did you do?”

                “You like it?” he asked, hopeful.

                “It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed as she pulled the necklace from the box to examine it.  The petite silver chain had small diamond filigree spaced along the length culminating in a silver pendant inlayed with a deep blue sapphire; her birthstone.  It was definitely from the Edwardian era; her favorite kind of jewelry.  “This is too much, Dean!  I don’t know how to thank you!”

                Dean just smiled at her and looked up at the top of the door frame.

                Piper’s eyes followed his gaze and she giggled.  “And where did that come from?” she asked with an amused smirk.

                “I cut it down from the banister,” he grinned boyishly.

                Piper moved closer to him, placing both hands on his chest and standing up on her tippy-toes to reach him.  “Merry Christmas, Dean Winchester,” she said before planting a kiss on his waiting lips. It was soft and tender, a mutual thank you from each other for the gifts, the dinner, the day, and just about everything else they brought to each other’s lives on a regular basis.  Their lips parted, and she sank back down on her feet, but their eyes lingered on each other.

                “You’re really something, you know that Piper?  I don’t know what we’d…what I’d do without you.”

                “Awe, you’d be just fine Dean.”

                He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close again, and bringing his other hand up to cradle her cheek.  “Maybe,” he admitted, “but I like it better this way.”  He brought his lips down to hers again, and they kissed there under the mistletoe until Dean picked her up and carried her to his bed, kicking the door shut behind him.               

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you are mad because I took time to write this instead of finishing up my other stories, I'm sorry! I just had to get it out. I promise I will be updating soon!


End file.
